


Imprisonment

by captain_indigo



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_indigo/pseuds/captain_indigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki betrayed Asgard. Thor vents his anger in less-than-constructive ways. With his fists. Poor Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprisonment

**Author's Note:**

> [This is something I wrote ages ago, when I first discovered Avengers fan fiction. I'm not even going to read it again right now, but I might as well put it on here in case someone enjoys this kind of thing. Like it? Have Comments? Want me to turn the idea into something else? Let me know! Maybe I'm being a little conservative with my tags. Is this a graphic depiction of violence? I have no idea. Probably not.]

Loki’s mind jolted back to consciousness, registering several things almost immediately. It was utterly dark. The rough cloth of a blindfold rubbed against his eyelids. He hung by his arms, wrists secured by heavy, enchanted iron.

*crack*

His shoulders popped as he staggered fully to his feet, blood rushing painfully back into his limbs. He managed to restrain a groan, and breathed deeply as he began trying to work his thin wrists out of the chains that held him. The scent of wet, musty stone filled his nostrils, and he realized where he was. The dungeons of Asgard. Loki’s face contorted in a bitter grimace. Had his plan failed? If all his plots and plans had been for naught… he shuddered angrily. But if his treachery was known, why was he here, unbanished, clothed, apparently not even harmed? He had little time to wonder, before he felt a gust of warm air, a ray of light, and heard the open and shut of the heavy door he had walked past so often before. Deprived of his sight, the Trickster’s other senses were on high alert, and he instantly recognized the firm tread and hint of sweat.

‘Thor!’ he hissed. The footsteps stopped, a bare foot or two from where Loki stood.

“Brother.” Thor’s voice answered, husky with pain and fury. This was what hurt him. Not the others. No, Odin and his lot could rot in Hel for all the Trickster cared, but Thor… His brother, who had always been with him, frequently a rival, but always connected to him somehow, by a bond that seemed to transcend ‘friend’ or ‘foe’. Brother. Before that word could stab its way even further into Loki’s heart, Thor broke the silence. 

“Why?!” The shout ripped forth from his lips. Not giving Loki time to answer, all the frustration and betrayal in that anguished shout rushed into his fist as he savagely backhanded the smaller man, slamming him into the immobile stone wall behind him. The breath was yanked from his lungs, stars swam behind his eyes, and he could feel blood dripping from the back of his head and his lips. “How could you do this, to your own kin, you treacherous leech?” the Thunderer roared, seeming intent on taking out all his fury on the man before him. Whether it was his own efforts, or the violence they were being subjected to, Loki could feel the manacles cracking, even as his eyes rolled back in his head, and the cold stone floor claimed him once again.

Jolts of electricity flew off Thor’s skin, making the room heat and steam and smell of ozone, as though it mirrored his emotions. His brother lay before him, chains hanging slack from the ceiling, blood scattered across the floor beneath. As quickly as it came, his violent rage vanished, leaving him feeling empty and tired. Dropping to his knees he wiped some of the blood from the ghostly face. What was he doing? This man had tried to invade Asgard with the help of the frost giants, had tried to kill his father, and had half destroyed their great city. These concerns drifted through Thor’s mind, and passed like a thin fog. This was his brother, and not a thing in the nine worlds mattered more than that. He gently lifted the slight, black-haired man into his arms, running his fingers through the matted locks, gently caressing the slender features he knew so well. 

“Loki…” the great man whispered, the pain of both great love and great betrayal echoing in his voice for the first time. “Loki, I…” Slowly, wincingly, a pair of green eyes opened and stared back into his. And for once, words failed the Thunderer and the Trickster both, and all thoughts fled for a brief moment, as two brothers clung to each other in the dark and the damp.


End file.
